


In With The New

by thelonelywriter



Series: New Things [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Castiel and Dean travel further into their relationship, Castiel decides that he'd like to take things further. Dean has no qualms about agreeing to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In With The New

**Author's Note:**

> SO, you guys wanted it, there was a surprising number of you guys who wanted Dean to find out about the dildo so I threw that in this fic, hopefully all of you guys will like it!!

Dean and Castiel were a couple weeks into their relationship and they still hadn’t fucked yet. You would think that with Cas being, well, _Cas_ , and Dean being Dean that they would have, but they hadn’t. See, even though Cas had dreamed of it a lot (that dildo definitely came in handy) he was still a little shy about it. And Dean, thinking that Cas was the most innocent person to exist even though he sucked Dean off like a pro and gave him handjobs in his free time, he didn’t want to push him. But, finally, after one particularly rough session with that dildo, Cas was coming to the conclusion that he couldn’t just keep pretending, and he couldn’t just stay shy about it. He wanted Dean’s cock and Goddamnit he was going to get it. So, he went ahead and did something.

Dean was driving Castiel home from school one day, even though Cas had his license, he let Dean drive him home everyday so that they could spend a little more time with each other. There was utter silence in the car, Dean and Cas had just finished a conversation, and they were getting closer to Cas’ house and Cas did not want to miss his opportunity so he just took a breath and blurted it out.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Dean blinked. Was that just a random statement that Cas was making or had Dean just zoned out majorly on something Castiel was saying? The second option was probably less likely because Dean was pretty sure that if Cas had been talking about Dean fucking him he would have been listening with eager ears. Dean glanced over at Castiel who was looking over at him.

“Um,” was all that Dean could muster because okay, now he was thinking of Cas, spread out, limbs spanning the mattress or with his legs to his chest or, oh, God, maybe even on all fours, sticking his ass out for Dean and-

“I mean, only if you want to, I totally understand if you want to take things slower I just, um, would really like it if you would fuck me,” Castiel spluttered, slapping himself internally because there was something about when he was with Dean that caused his words to not work they way they should.

“Well, I can’t say that I’m opposed to that,” Dean replied, trying to stay calm and not get a boner because by the way things were shaping up that’s where this was going.

“Really?” Castiel inquired, eagerness obvious in his tone. Dean glanced over at him with a smile and nodded. “If you want my house is going to be empty this Friday, you could come over after school and y’know,” Castiel trailed off, blushing. Dean smiled softly over at him.

“That sounds good to me.”

\---

It felt like before either of them could blink Friday was there and Dean was sitting across from Cas on Cas’ bed, waiting for Cas to make a move. Cas was awkwardly fiddling with his hands, his nerves high. He had thought about this a million times before but now that it was actually happening he wasn't quite sure what to do. Dean could tell, however, and reached a hand out to Cas’ knee and Cas looked up at Dean with those big wide eyes that were making Dean want to fuck him even more.

“Hey, you don't have to be nervous, Cas. I'm not gonna hurt you, we can take things as slowly as you want,” Dean soothed. Castiel smiled softly. “I'm gonna take good care of you,” Dean went on. Castiel nodded and Dean smiled, scooching forwards a bit. “C’mere,” Dean said softly, cupping one side of Cas’ face, drawing him in for a kiss that was soft and sweet and chaste.

Cas gained some of his bearings with the kiss, it anchored him in a way. He sighed, melting into it and bringing one of his hands up to cup the back of Dean's neck. Dean recognized the touch and parted his lips, deepening the kiss slowly and sweetly. 

Cas couldn't help but moan softly as the kiss grew heated, their tongues moving with want. Dean mirrored the moan, pulling away for a moment to nip at Cas’ lower lip, suckling gently on it, enough for Cas to let out a sweet little whimper that had Dean's cock twitching. Once Dean had pulled away, Castiel moved forwards, letting Dean stretch his legs out so that Castiel could climb onto his lap, thighs straddling Dean's.

Castiel pressed forwards, his chest to Dean's, their lips meeting once more. Castiel slung his arms over Dean's shoulders as he felt Dean's hands roam his waist, going up his back, fingertips digging into his shoulder blades. Cas moaned softly at the touch and let his hips ground down a little onto Dean's. Dean let out an appreciative groan in response and Castiel bit back a grin as he repeated the motion, grinding his hips down in sweet little circles until both Cas and Dean were fully hard and wanting more.

Castiel pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. The two kinda stared at each other before Dean smiled a little. “This is generally the part where we get naked,” Dean informed Cas as though he didn't already know. Cas licked his lips and nodded.

“Naked, right,” Castiel muttered to himself as he shuffled off of Dean's lap, tugging his shirt off and over his head, tossing it aside. Dean did the same before sliding off of Cas’ bed so he could shuck off his jeans and boxers. And, alright, Cas admittedly stared for a bit because he had never seen Dean completely naked before and he was a fucking vision with all that tan skin and Jesus, that cock that was hard and leaking against his stomach and that cock was actually going to be _inside of Cas_ and shit if Cas wasn't excited before then he definitely was now.

Dean caught Cas’ eyes roaming his body and he could practically see his mouth watering. Dean couldn't help but smirk a little at the sight. “I’ll take the staring as a compliment,” Dean teased and Castiel blushed but rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up,” Castiel grumbled as he wriggled out of his own jeans and boxers to toss them aside so now both him and Dean were fully naked. Dean did a little staring too before climbing back up on the bed, straddling Cas. Castiel groaned at the first brush of cock against cock, the feeling of friction marvelous as Dean bracketed his forearms by Cas’ head and slotted their cocks together, pressing his lips back to Cas’.

Castiel moaned into the kiss, low and throaty as he thrusted his hips up into Dean's. It seemed that all too quickly Dean was pulling away, however, and nipping at Castiel’s lip then kissing down his neck, giving little nips to the sensitive skin there. Dean and Castiel both knew that they couldn't leave marks on each other’s necks, so Dean took the wonderful opportunity with Cas being totally naked and began sucking bruises all the way down his chest trailing all the way down to his dick.

Cas’ breath hitched when Dean was settled between his legs, sucking kisses on his abdomen. Cas had a good idea of what Dean was about to do next so he waited patiently, biting his lip until finally Dean was pulling away only to lick a long stripe up the underside of Cas’ cock with absolutely no warning.

Castiel moaned, loudly and unashamed as Dean lapped at the head of his cock before wrapping his lips around it, suckling gently, eliciting another moan from Cas.

Usually, it was Cas who was sucking Dean because okay, Cas may or may not have been a slut for Dean’s cock, but when Dean sucked Cas, Cas went crazy for it. Dean's mouth was pure sin and Castiel loved nothing more than to have Dean's lips wrapped around his cock. But Dean didn't suck Cas for long, both of them knew it was just a little foreplay, something to relax Cas. So Dean finally pulled off, looking down at Cas.

“You have lube and condoms, right?” Dean inquired, his breath sped up just the slightest. Castiel nodded.

“They're in the bedside table,” Cas told Dean who immediately went to open Cas’ bedside table drawer and at the very last second Cas realized what else was in the drawer. Dean quickly found out.

“Is this a dildo?” Dean asked, amusement in his voice. Castiel blushed furiously and cringed.

“Possibly,” Castiel answered, and Dean just looked over at him. “Why're you looking at me like that?” Castiel questioned, avoiding Dean's gaze.

“No, it’s just, you're so, I don't know, innocent,” Dean said as he grabbed the lube and a single condom, closing the drawer. Castiel actually laughed at Dean's words. Dean furrowed his brow. “What?”

“No, it's just I’m not experienced but I read a lot of, um, fairly detailed erotica so I have a handle on what I'm doing. I didn't necessarily _plan_ on purchasing it or thinking of you whilst using it,” Castiel explained and then he caught his last sentence and wanted to flat out sink into the floor or bed or whatever.

“You thought of me when you were using it?” Dean questioned, looking quite surprised actually. If possible, Castiel turned even redder.

“Um.”

“Was this before we were together?” Dean inquired hurriedly, settling back between Cas’ legs.

“Maybe,” Castiel replied. Dean just blinked down at him. Castiel sighed and closed his eyes. “Please don't think I'm creepy, I just, you're really attractive, okay?” Castiel said, praying to God that Dean wasn't going to think that this whole thing was totally weird. Dean didn't though. He was on the opposite page actually.

“Cas, I don't think it’s creepy. It's pretty hot actually,” Dean informed Cas who opened his eyes and blinked up at Dean.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. I didn't know that you were not so innocent until now and it really is hot,” Dean assured him. Castiel blinked over at him.

“Huh,” Castiel simply said, still a little shocked that Dean wasn’t freaking out. “Can’t argue with that,” Castiel muttered to himself, letting Dean encourage him to lift his legs to his chest. 

“Are there more surprises in store for me?” Dean inquired with a little smirk and a raised eyebrow. Castiel bit back a grin, biting his lip.

“Maybe,” he replied, watching Dean pop open the cap to the lube and drizzle some over a few fingers. He shuffled forwards a bit, reaching a hand down until one finger was pressed tenderly to Cas’ rim. Castiel let out a breath, coaxing himself to relax so Dean could slip his finger slowly into Cas who couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at the feeling. He had obviously done this to himself before, but it was so different now that it was Dean’s finger sliding in and out of him. It was so so much better.

Dean leaned down, kissing along Cas’ inner thighs. Castiel smiled softly at the feeling, Dean nipping and kissing, sucking bruises that Castiel couldn’t wait to see. Castiel let himself get lost in the feeling of Dean’s finger and his lips brushing against Cas’ skin, breath hot. It wasn’t long before a second finger was sliding in with the first one and Castiel was relishing in the stretch of those two fingers, the way Dean fucked them in and out of Cas so gently yet so perfectly. Castiel simply laid back and took in the feeling of it, the oh so wonderful feeling of Dean’s fingers inside of him. And it didn’t take long for Dean to find just what he was looking for and just what Castiel wanted him to find.

Cas let out a little gasp when Dean’s fingers found his prostate. Dean smiled at the noise, knowing just what he had found. He rubbed a little harder over that sweet bundle of nerves, watching Castiel arch a bit off the bed, little hitched breaths falling from his mouth. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the sight before he slipped in a third finger, thrusting them in and out of Cas, passing that sweet spot inside of him at every chance he got.

Castiel was already starting to breathe more quickly. The feeling of Dean’s three fingers working in and out of him was bliss, Castiel could only dream of what Dean’s cock would feel like. It felt like he had been waiting so long for it, that he’d been dreaming about it for such a long time, and now that it was here, now that it was about to happen, Cas could barely contain himself.

It felt like an eternity before Dean finally pulled his fingers out of Cas. Castiel immediately poked his head up, watching with rapture as Dean tore open the condom packet and slipped it on. He grabbed the lube and coated his cock in a good layer of it before tossing the bottle aside. Dean shifted forwards and Castiel lifted his legs up a little so that he could hook his ankles behind Dean’s head. Dean bracketed his arms by Cas’ head as he got in just the right position, positioning himself against Cas’ entrance. Castiel let out a little hitched breath at the feeling and Dean smiled, leaning down to give Cas one soft, sweet kiss before pulling away.

“You ready?” Dean inquired kindly, and Castiel nodded eagerly. Dean slid in slowly and steadily, the feeling causing Cas to let out a little whine. Cas waited until Dean’s hips were flush with his ass before he circled his hips a bit, getting used to the feeling. It was something better than his own fingers, better than Dean’s fingers, better than the dildo in Cas’ bedside table drawer. It was bliss. “Can I move?” Dean questioned, not wanting to rush Cas or anything. But Castiel nodded vigorously.

“God, yes,” Castiel managed, and Dean smiled a little before pulling out to thrust back in. The first thrust gained a moan from Cas. Cas could already tell that this was gonna be good. This was gonna be real fucking good.

Dean got into a rhythm fairly quickly, not too fast but not too slow. Cas simply felt it for a moment, got the feel of it. And, soon enough, it wasn’t enough and Cas was wanting more. Cas was not hesitant to ask for it either. 

“Harder,” Castiel simply stated, trying to grind his hips up into Dean’s as much as he could. Dean bit his lip, doing as Castiel had asked and thrusting in harder. But not hard enough. “Dean, I’m not gonna break, harder, faster, c’mon,” Castiel demanded, bringing his hands up to Dean’s back, feeling the hot skin there.

“You sure that this is your first time?” Dean teased and Castiel just rolled his eyes. Dean began to thrust in harder, faster, enough to get Castiel moaning.

“Yes, fuck, that’s better,” Castiel breathed out as Dean’s thrusts had him jolting forwards just the slightest with every one. Castiel let out another moan and closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the pillow. Dean took the opportunity the lean down, mouthing hotly over the skin of Cas’ neck. He went down, nipping and sucking over Cas’ collarbone before trailing kisses back up all the way to Cas’ lips where he caught them, the two kissing messily and sloppily but not caring in just the slightest. Castiel relished every moment of it, every thrust Dean had to offer, one hand coming up to run through Cas’ hair. Castiel let out a long groan into the kiss, his hands grappling for a hold on Dean, wanting every inch of him, his skin, his breath, the heat of his body. It was all so much, so much better than Castiel could have imagined. Cas felt like he was on fire, pleasure snaking through his veins in such an addictive way. Being this close to someone, being this close to _Dean_ , it was intoxicating in the best way possible.

Dean felt the exact same way way as Cas. He had thought of this so many times before but none of those fantasies or wet dreams could compare to having Cas underneath him, hot and wanting and oh so beautiful.

Dean pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath as he began peppering kisses down Cas’ jawline. And it was then that Dean angled his thrusts in just the right way and Castiel cried out, arching up into Dean.

“Oh, God, Dean, please, please right there,” Castiel panted, clawing at Dean's back. Dean groaned at just the sight of Cas underneath him. His face was flushed a pretty pink and his eyes were shut tight, his swollen, pink bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Fuck, Cas, you look so good like this,” Dean praised. Castiel just let out a little whimper in response, one that fueled Dean to thrust into Cas even harder. And Cas was very grateful about that.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Dean, ah, you feel so good,” Castiel breathed out, arching up into Dean as much as he could.

“Trust me, you feel just as good,” Dean managed, snapping his hips forwards in a way that both him and Castiel loved.

“Dean, please, want more, need more,” Castiel moaned from beneath Dean who groaned in response, thrusting in harder, faster, anything because apparently Cas was insatiable when it came to sex. Not that Dean was about to complain though. He had no qualms about giving Cas all that he had. He had no qualms about anything Cas had done or asked for because so far Cas was exceeding Dean's expectations. Dean kinda thought that with Cas being so innocent he would come fairly soon into it and kinda just lay there and take it. But Cas was doing the opposite. Dean could feel Cas’ hips grinding up against Dean's, his body moving fluidly underneath Dean's, his hands clawing at Dean's back hard enough to surely leave marks the next day. Dean probably should've known that Cas would be a little firecracker during sex judging by the way he begged to suck Dean off at any chance they got and pretty much begged for Dean's cock in any way he could get it.

“Dean, ah, I'm close,” Castiel breathed out. Dean had to admit that he was on the same page.

“Don't worry, I got you,” Dean soothed, his solid thrusts turning erratic. Cas could feel it and it only pushed him closer to the edge. He could feel liquid fire pooling in his stomach, spanning out to every part of him threatening to be pushed over the edge. And with a few thrusts and one particularly perfect one later Cas was coming with a rough shout of Dean's name as he tightened his legs around Dean, come pulsing between them as Cas groaned, arching almost completely off the bed. Dean groaned at the sight, gritting his teeth as he thrusted into Cas with all he had, chasing his own orgasm that hit him only a handful of thrusts later. He let out a long groan, burying his face in the crook of Cas’ neck as he came, his hips slowly stilling inside of Cas.

Dean didn't have them mind to actually pull out and not crush Cas. Instead he collapsed on top of Cas in a heap of tangled limbs. Cas didn't have the mind to complain either, he just wore a dazed smile as he looked up at Dean who was catching his breath.

“That was so fucking good,” Castiel breathed out, and Dean couldn't help but laugh a little.

“Yeah, it was,” Dean agreed, probably wearing the same dazed smile as Castiel. Castiel leaned up and brought Dean in for a slow, lazy, messy kiss that was perfect for both of them. Castiel finally pulled away with a sigh, dropping his head back on the pillow.

“This is definitely happening more often,” Castiel stated and Dean nodded.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! If you guys have anymore ideas for this series or any prompts or ideas in general then my tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) where you can message me, drop something in my inbox, whatever you'd like!!! Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that you guys are all doing well <3


End file.
